La 3ème guerre
by SinistraD'Ophiuchus
Summary: An 2020 Papa, c'est qui lui ? Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, ensanglanté, ressemblant fortement à Harry attendait sur le seuil de la porte . James Sirius Potter … je te présente ton grand-père . Un mage noir s'amuse à ressusciter tous les sorciers morts un par un un … Qu'ils soient bienveillants ou malveillants … A croire que la 3ème guerre commence ...
1. chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **septembre 2020 : Albus Potter rentre en 3ème année, sa petite sœur en 1ère année et son grand frère en 5ème année . La famille Potter est heureuse . Ron et Hermione sont heureux de leurs enfants, Rose et Hugo qui sont respectivement en 3ème et 1ère année à Poudlard . Ils ont tous été répartis à Griffondor sauf Rose qui s'en est allée à Serdaigle . Dominique Weasley, élève en 4ème année qui donne du fil à retordre à ses parents, jeune rebelle qui suit toujours son cousins, Fred II dans ses bêtises à Poudlard, tandis que sa grande sœur file le parfait amour avec Teddy . Louis, Molly, Lucy et Roxanne, eux sont encore en apprentissage élémentaire .Vous l'aurez deviné, les réunions de famille ne sont pas des plus calmes . Tout le monde se remet comme il peut de la guerre . Il y a eu des pertes, énormément de pertes . Il manque toujours sa moitié à Fred, ses parents à Teddy . Mais ils vivent quand même en hommage à ses derniers . Chacun survie de sa façon, grâce à son métier, à l'amour mais personne n'est totalement guérit . Et un événement va survenir et bouleverser chacune des habitudes qu'avaient pris les survivants et rouvrir les blessures du passé .**_

« Bouges-toi PAPA ! On va arriver en retard à la gare ! »

Ronald sursauta et fit tomber sa Gazette des Sorciers . Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée à Poudlard et son fils, Hugo s'y rendait pour la première fois . Son niveau de stress était alors au maximum . Serait-il réparti à Griffondor comme ses deux parents ou à Serdaigle comme ma sœur ?

« Mais non, nous avons encore une dizaine de minutes, calmes-toi, Hug', prends exemple sur ta sœur, regarde comme elle est calme » assura Hermione .

En effet, Rose était en train de s'étaler du vernis à ongle (une nouveauté dans le monde des sorciers) avec précision et concentration .

« Mais elle c'est différent, elle se fait belle pour Malfoy !

-Attends un peu que je t'attrape ! » s'exclama l'aînée .

La remarque fit soupirer le père qui ne supportait toujours pas que sa fille puisse fréquenter un Malfoy . Au départ, c'était juste James qui s'amusait à sortir des « Rose+Scorpio » à tort et à travers, de manière à agacer sa cousine mais il s'est avéré, plus tard que la vanne n'était pas si stupide et fausse que cela …

« On y va les enfants ! LES ENFANTS NE VOUS BATTEZ PAS ! »

Hermione, d'un coup de baguette magique fit voltiger Rose qui était en train de frapper Hugo puis la reposer délicatement sur le sol .

« Donnez votre main, ordonna la mère, toi aussi, Ron ! »

Le père se leva en traînant des pieds . « Je suis vraiment obligé de venir, pour voir chaque année les mêmes professeurs venir me dire que je prends de l'âge en me tapotant le dos, Neville Londubat qui n'a toujours pas d'ami se plaindre et les anciens élèves, devenus parents discuter sur le prix de la poudre à cheminette en pleine hausse ? »

Sous le regard de sa femme, il n'insista pas plus et rejoint sa famille . Il transplanèrent ensemble dans un coin sombre de la gare pour éviter les regards curieux des moldus . Il se rendirent devant le poteau 93/4 et passèrent sans problème le poteau qui faisaient ressortir dans de souvenirs dans la mémoire de Ronald .

« Ron ! Mon ami !

-Ça commence, marmonna Ronald

-Comment vas-tu cette année ? Demanda le professeur Londubat en s'approchant du roux .

-Mieux que l'an dernier, quand ton « amie » m'a affublé d'un chapeau censé éloigné les « ronflacs » et que un des enfants m'a jeté son rat dessus en lui demandant d'attaquer, me prenant pour un monstre . Et qu'en plus, ce rat en question avait la diarrhée, rouspéta le père de famille .

-Que veux-tu … Luna a toujours été … spéciale . »

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux du professeur de botanique . Luna, son amour d'enfance . Luna, celle qu'il avait toujours admirée et adorée . Luna … celle qui l'avait quitté pour Rolph . Deux ans auparavant, on aurait cru que Neville avait définitivement tourné la page puisqu'il semblait fou amoureux de Hannah, sa jeune épouse . Cependant, cette dernière avait remarqué que Neville n'était toujours pas guéri de cet amour pour la Serdaigle . Elle décida donc de faire une « pause » . Pause qui durait toujours … Mais tour cela, Ron ne le comprenait pas bien sûr, vu qu' « il a la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère » …

Harry Potter survint soudain derrière son meilleur ami . Il était accompagné de ses trois enfants, qui comme à leur habitude se disputaient .

« James, lâches-moi ! T'es débile hein !

-Calmes-toi le minus, je suis ton roi et tu me dois le respect total !

-Maiiiiiiiiiiiss ! »

James Sirius Potter . Une canaille . Insupportable . Rien que son prénom donnait des sueurs froides à Rusard qui voyait en cet adolescent le mélange entre les trois pires élèves qu'il ait eu à supporter . D'ailleurs, Rusard, quand il avait vu arriver à Poudlard, tous un par un « Ted Remus Lupin », « Fred II Weasley », « James Sirius Potter », avait hésité à demander sa démission . Non mais pour qui on le prenait !

« James ! » s'écrièrent deux voix derrière lui . Une fille et un garçon, qui étaient aussi ses meilleurs amis le rejoignirent rapidement .

« Casimir, Amoris ! »

Voyant le regard énervé que se lançaient les deux amis, il devina que ces deux derniers avaient encore eu une dispute (violent apparemment) .

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, sachant très bien qu'il n'y comprendrait encore rien .

-Elle a passé ses vacances à m'envoyer des lettres d'insultes !

-C'est lui qui a commencé à m'envoyer une beuglante !

-Mais c'était pour ton anniversaire !

-Tu m'a traitée de vieille limace poilue !

-Donc, si je comprends bien, vous avez encore passé vos vacances à vous envoyer des lettres pleines de jurons destinés à l'autre ? Interrompit le jeune Potter .

-Ça se pourrait ... »

Il soupira et ébouriffa les cheveux des deux gryffondors .

Un peu plus loin, Dominique et Fred se racontaient leurs vacances en compagnie d'une horde de poufsouffles, amis qu'ils s'étaient fait en faisant exploser une Bambabouse dans le vestiaire des serdaigles après une défaite contre eux des poufsouffle, alors que le chef d'équipe des aigles se vantait d'avoir réussi à tricher . Cet événement s'était produit l'année précédente et avait coûté de nombreuses heures de retenues aux deux élèves, tout de même fiers de leur sale coup .

Rose, elle discutait avec ses amies de toujours, Emily et Carolyn, deux adolescentes de Serdaigle, tout en regardant le groupe de Scorpio Malfoy avec envie .

« Il est vraiment très beau, soupira la blonde, Emily

-Oui mais, il est à MOI » s'offusqua la jeune rouquine . Et dans le « groupe de Malfoy », il y avait bien évidemment Albus Potter, ce garçonnet si discret et si intelligent . Si droit et si sage . Ce garçon qui faisait la fierté de ses parents . Si lunatique et perdu dans ses pensées si sombre . Comme si il ressentait que quelque chose de grave allait se passer .

« Ça va ? lui demanda Jean Thomas, un jeune métisse, le fils de Dean Thomas .

-Oui ... » répondit le brun en hésitant .

Hugo et Lily, étaient eux dans le coin . Ils ne connaissaient encore personne mais ça n'allait pas tarder, leur avait promis leurs parents .

Tout le monde embarqua dans le Poudlard Express . James et ses amis s'installèrent dans un compartiment, tout comme Fred et Dominique et la bande de Serdaigles . Scorpio, Albus, Jean, Emily, Carolyn et Rose s'installèrent ensemble, formant un joyeux mélange des différentes maisons . Lily et Hugo, eux se retrouvèrent en compagnie de deux jeunes jumelles qui semblaient déjantées et hystériques :

« Moi je m'appelle June ! S'exclama l'une d'elle en tendant la main à Rose .

-Non ! C'est moi June ! L'interrompit l'autre .

-Non, toi tu es Julie ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Ah oui, tu as raison, je nous confonds toujours ... »

Rose et Hugo échangèrent un regard éloquent . Deux folles . Ils étaient tombés sur deux folles …


	2. Chapter 2

_**Désolée du retard que j'ai pris mais avec le brevet blanc, j'avais beaucoup trop de révisions :'( Heureusement j'arrive avec un nouveau chapitre . Merci pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisirs ! en éspérant que la suite vous plaise autant !**_

L'arrivée à Poudlard fut comme habituellement, incroyable . Rose et Hugo sortirent du train, les yeux plein d'étoiles et les bouches ouvertes d'étonnement . Poudlard n'avait pas changé depuis l'époque où Harry y avait étudié . Il y avait seulement, dans un coin du jardin, un immense mémorial, pour se souvenir des victimes de la guerre. Il y avait une statue immense et imposante, représentant un sorcier « quelconque » au bout d'une longue allée de fleurs et d'arbres ayant reçu un sortilège de floraison perpétuelle . Que ce soit en hiver ou en été, les fleurs s'ouvraient, créant la magnifique illusion d'un arc-en-ciel sortant du sol . La nuit, ces fleurs se transformaient en lumières, projetant au sol un ciel étoilé . Au milieux, Harry avait insisté pour faire ressortir l'étoile Sirius , l'étoile la plus brillante . Ah, ça oui, Harry avait eu du mal à convaincre les autres de l'innocence de Sirius et du professeur Rogue . Deux monstres, d'après les autres . C'est Harry qui avait dirigé la construction de cette parcelle . Il dut se renseigner de beaucoup de cotés, pour faire la différence entre les martyrs et les mangemorts, connaître ces victimes de l'ombre, comme Regulus . Mais la tâche la plus dure fut de persuader le professeur McGonnagal que certains sorciers étaient des agents doubles de Dumbledore mais avec du temps, la vieille femme coopéra . Il n'avait pas fait de différences entre la première et la seconde guerre . Il avait mis tous les noms des combattants morts pour la bonne cause. Oui, même Dobby .

« Mais non ! c'est mieux en rose ! S'exclama Amoris .

-Je te dis que c'est trop gnan-gnan en rose, le bleu c'est mieux ! » contredit Casimir .

Le trio restaient à l'ombre d'un arbre à la sortie du train . « Ils préparent encore un mauvais coup » pensa Albus en voyant les deux amis de son frère se disputer .

Effectivement .

Casimir tenait dans ses mains une boite qu'il pointait de sa baguette . « Bleu, prononça-t-il discrètement .

-Rose, contredit de nouveau la jeune fille à ses cotés .

-Bon, ben, violet, trancha James en relançant de nouveau un sort .

-Pourquoi violet ? C'est moche ! S'exclamèrent le duo en chœur .

-Plus beau que vos têtes si je n'arrive pas à finir ce sort » répondit Malicieusement le jeune Potter .

Plus loin, Dominique et Fred observaient curieux leur cousin .

« Hey la moche t'as passé de bonnes bonnes vacances ?

-Tais-toi, Bertram » soupira Fred en se retournant vers celui qui avait lancé la remarque désagréable.

Joan Bertram était un élève de quatrième ami, aussi connu comme le moins sympathique de tous . Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis mais seulement quelques élèves qui le suivaient souvent en hochant la tête à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche .

« Oh, le Fredichounet te défend ? C'est mignon . Mais tu devrais avoir un peu de répartie, le « gryffonbeurk », au cas où on se retrouverais un jour seuls, toi et moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire … »

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'une pluie d'une matière violette et gluante s'abattit sur les élèves .

Un cri retentit alors : « Potter ! Alderton ! Phyllida ! » Hurlait la voix de Rusard .

« Courez les gars ! » s'exclama James à l'attention de ses deux amis .

Ils se dirigèrent tous trois dans la forêt interdite, mais tout ce qui était interdit était si drôle … Puis depuis cinq ans, ils connaissaient cette forêt comme leur poche ! Ils tournèrent rapidement à droite, en direction de la lisière, vers le château . Ils s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètres de la limite de la forêt . Il faisait froid et nuit, heureusement, les trois jeunes sorciers connaissaient leurs sortilèges et purent s'éclairer et se réchauffer .

« Mais ça t'arrive de fermer ta bouche ?! » s'énerva Amoris .

L'adolescente était colérique et avait particulièrement mauvais caractère . Peu de monde ne s'était jamais disputée avec elle, ceux qui auraient voulu être ami avec elle s'étaient tous fait remballé . Tous à l'exception de James Potter et Casimir Alderton qui à eux deux étaient pire . Casimir avait, quand à lui la mauvaise habitude détester tout le monde et d'essayer de faire le plus de bêtises possibles . Et quand il pouvait aller embêter un camarade, c'était avec grand plaisir . Il était provocateur et « gamin » à la fois . James Potter est le plus « sociable » et « gentil » du trio .

Là, ils venaient de faire exploser un « artifice gluant », la nouvelle marchandise de la boutique de George . Autant dire que l'objet n'avait pas fonctionné vu qu'il avait explosé trop tôt .

« Calme-toi ma Mor' » chuchota le jeune Alderton . Il avait entendu quelque chose d'étrange à sa droite . Il fixa les yeux verts clairs de son amie . Ils étaient plein de haine envers lui et aussi d'un sentiment incertain . Quelque chose qu'aucun des deux ne comprenait encore . La peau pâle de la jeune fille contrastait avec ses cheveux châtains foncé, mal coiffés ni raides ni bouclé . Son nez était petit et son sourire lui donnait un air sournois .

Casimir, lui, avait les cheveux châtains clairs, une mèche lui tombait sur le visage et lui donnait un air négligé, des yeux perçants bleus clairs et un visage fin . Il avait ce même sourire que Amoris accroché au lèvre . Ce qui ne pouvait signifier aux yeux du jeune Potter une seule chose .

« Non, c'est pas le moment … soupira-t-il, sachant très bien qu'il aurait du mal à les séparer à la suite .

-Je ne suis pas à toi, s'encoléra la jeune fille .

-Ho que si, ricana le garçon .

-On va voir ça, conclut-elle en sortant sa baguette et la pointant entre les deux yeux de son ami .

-On va rien voir du tout » l'interrompit le jeune Alderton on la saisissant par la hanche et la portant sur son épaule comme on porterait un sac de pommes-de-terre .

« Lâche-moi ! hurlait-elle en se débattant, inutilement vu qu'il était bien plus fort qu'elle .

-Quand tu te seras calmée, ma cocotte, en attendant, tu te tais .

-Je vais te tuer .

-Ça m'étonnerait . »

Ils furent interrompus par James:

« Vous voyez ça ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant quelque chose au sol .

Casimir jeta littéralement son amie au sol .

« Aïe ! »

James lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever . Il montra ensuite une trace rouge au sol . Quelque chose de liquide et de rouge . Du sang .

« D'où il vient ? Demanda alors Casimir, inquiet .

-Sûrement un animal blessé, assura la seule fille du groupe .

-On suit les traces ? Proposa James, excité .

-NON ! » S'exclamèrent les deux autres en cœur .

Il ne les écouta pas et commença quand même à suivre les traces, ses deux amis à ses trousses . A leurs grands désarrois, les traces de sang menaient à la sortie de la forêt, devant le château .

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard :

« Où sont encore passés ces garnements !? » S'exclama le professeur Flitwick, nouveau directeur de Poudlard depuis que Minerva McGonnagal ait pris sa retraite . Slughorn, qui avait décidé qu'il prendrait sa retraite dans sa tombe le rassura :

« Ils ne sont pas bien loin … Et puis ils savent se débrouiller tous seuls, ils connaissent mieux cette forêt que n'importe qui ici . Puis n'oubliez pas que Rusard est à leurs trousses »

La cérémonie d'ouverture avait commencé et la table des professeur s'agitait ne voyant toujours pas trois de ses élèves arriver .

On pouvait observer à la table que presque tous les directeurs de maison avaient changé puisque désormais, Pénélope Deauclair dirigeait Serdaigle, Neville Londubat s'occupait de Gryffondor et Rose Zeller, nouvelle professeur de métamorphose était la directrice de Poufsouffle .

La répartition commence . Les professeurs reconnaissent certains nouveaux élèves à leur allure, leur visage ou leurs caractère . Par exemple, il était dur d'ignorer cette ressemblance entre Hugo et Ron . La plupart des élèves avaient des traces violettes ou des morceau d'un matière gluante dans les cheveux, fruit de la farce de James et ses amis .

Les deux jumelles qu'eurent rencontré Rose et Hugo dans le train se firent répartir séparemment, une à Gryffondor et une à Serpentard . Slughorn haussa un sourcil, étonné de ce choix du choixpeau. Sans éttonement, Lucia Malfoy, la petite sœur de Scorpio fut envoyée à Serpentard . Venait enfin le tour de Hugo . Il arriva, et tremblant, s'assit sur le siège . On lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, l'objet hurla « GRYFFONDOR ! » . Il ne mit pas plus de temps à répartir Lily dans la même maison .

« Que le festin commence ! » La phrase que tout le monde attendait fut prononcée .

Seulement, certains eurent remarqué l'absence de James, Cas' et Amoris . Notamment le petit frêre de Amoris, un élève en 3ème année de Poufsouffle . En effet, Lectis était tout le contraire de son aînée, calme sage et surtout extrêmement altruiste . Quand quelqu'un avait un problème il était le premier à se proposer pour l'aider . Il avait un visage très doux qui plaisait beaucoup à la plupart des filles, avec ses cheveux châtains et bouclés, on pouvait dire qu'il avait son succès . Voyant que sa grande sœur n'était toujours pas rentrée, il alla voir Albus .

« Tu a vu ton frêre ? Demanda-t-il calmement et d'une voix douce .

-Oh il a encore disparu ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils reviennent toujours … Il vont encore avoir des problèmes à cause de leur absence et de leur farce de mauvais goût mais ils ne risquent pas grand-chose ce soir, répondit le jeune Potter avec sagesse .

-Oui, tu dois avoir raison, je retourne à ma table. » Conclut le garçon pas tout à fait persuadé .

Le repas commençait à finir quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre . Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent soudainement sur Rusard tenant le bras d'une grande femme, une sorcière massive à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux gris et courts et emmêlés . Ce qui percutait le plus était notamment qu'elle était couverte de sang et de boue . Elle semblait terrifiée . Quand elle vit l'assemblée d'élèves surpris, elle hurla de toutes ses forces : « IL VA TOUS LES FAIRE REVENIR ! ILS VONT TOUS REVENIR ! IL VA TOUS NOUS TUER ! »

Le professeur Flitwick se leva et jeta à un sort pour endormir la femme . Il demanda à Madame Pomfresh de s'occuper d'elle et pris Rusard à part, en dehors de la salle pour éviter que des oreilles curieuses entendent leur conversation .

« Où avez-vous trouvé cette personne ? Questionna-t-il .

-Dans la forêt interdite, alors que je cherchais les chenapans . Elle disait s'appeler Amelia Bones, ce qui est complètement stupide et déraisonnable puisque l'on sait tous très bien que Amelia Bones est décédée il y a un vingtaine d'années ! »

Flitwick stoppa net . Amelia Bones ? Elle était morte, c'était sûr . Si sûr que ça ? Si cette femme disait être l'ancienne dirigeante du département de la justice magique …

Leur discussion prit fin lorsque Casimir, James et Amoris entrèrent dans le hall .

« VOUS TROIS DANS MON BUREAU IMMEDIATEMENT ! » hurla le principal .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bon, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant . J'espère vite rentrer dans la partie intéressante de la fic mais il fallait absolument que je rajoute des personnages (pour mieux les tuer après ... non je rigole, enfin pas tous en tout cas) et de différents caractères, c'est là ma difficulté merci pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisirs et j'essaie de poster la suite dimanche prochain ;) .**_

« Puisque l'on vous dit que ce n'est pas nous ! Se défendit Casimir

-On n'avait aucun intérêt à faire cela, justifia Amoris

-Depuis quand avez vous besoin d'une raison pour faire une bêtise ? » Se lamenta le Professeur Flitwick . Ils étaient tous les trois dans le bureau du principal de Poudlard, tentant de rattraper leurs bêtises comme ils pouvaient, malgré les tableaux des ancien directeurs commentant la situation jugée « Ridicule »

« Je pense qu'un deal nous serait profitable, dit James .

-Continuez, Potter, ordonna l'homme, curieux de savoir quelle bêtise allait encore sortir son jeune élève .

-Eh bien, je suis conscient que l'on va très certainement recevoir une vingtaine d'heures de retenue, amplement méritées . Mais si vous réduisez notre peine … Il y aurait peut-être moyen de brûler cette photo qu'un de nos amis a prise l'an dernier lorsque votre pantalon est subitement tombé lors d'un vos discours …

-Honteux ! S'exclama un des tableaux derrière eux .

-A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? C'est un Potter que nous avons en face de nous ! Commenta le tableau du professeur Rogue .

-Ce n'est pas vingt heures de colle que vous allez endurer, Potter . Vous serez collés les dix prochains samedi entre treize et seize heures, accompagné de vos adorables amis . »

Un silence enveloppa la salle quand un grognement résonna .

« Désolé, s'empressa de dire le jeune Alderton, mais moi j'ai pas mangé depuis sept heures et j'ai faim !

-Tu n'es vraiment pas présentable ! S'énerva son amie, blasée .

-Je t'embête toi quand tu est d'une humeur de tueuse, toi quand c'est ta période ?

-JE VAIS TE TUER §

-Doucement, jeunes gens, calmez- vous ! »

Le silence revint .

« Dites, monsieur, vous avez entendu parler de la théorie comme quoi le ministre de la magie entretiendrait une liaison secrète avec une chanteuse de Jazz moldue ?

-James ! »

Pendant ce temps 

Rose courait . Elle courait, tenant un livre dans ses bras, à en perdre haleine dans le couloir reliant la salle commune des serpentards à celle des serdaigles . Ces couloirs reliant toutes les maisons entre elles avaient été créés lors de la rénovation de Poudlard . Pour cette reconstruction, des centaines d'Architectes étaient venues des quatre coins du monde de la magie . Il avaient décidé de rajouter ces couloirs pour que, symboliquement, les quatres maisons ne soient plus séparées ni par la hauteur, ni pas la distance . Cependant, seulement certains élèves s'étaient rendu compte de leur présence, comme James, par exemple qui avait dû modifier sa carte du maraudeur avec une plume magique . Il avait mis près de trois mois pour trouver le sort adéquat à la modification du parchemin…

Emily était allée chercher Jean dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles . Carolyn, elle s'occupait de réveiller Albus, tâche très compliquée qu'était sortir le jeune Potter du lit ...

Le livre que tenait la jeune fille dans ses bras se nommait « La guerre contre les mangemorts et tout ce qu'i savoir dessus » . C'était sa mère qui lui avait offert . Cette dernière tenait à ce que ses enfant sachent pourquoi l'évocation des violences qui s'étaient produites l'irritaient tellement . Ce livre était composés de portraits des personnages importants et des grandes étapes de la guerre . Exactement mille pages .

Arrivée devant un portrait, Rose s'arrêta, se recoiffa et appela le figurant de la toile . Un jeune homme apparut . C'était Cédric Diggory . Il avait quatre tableaux différents dans tout Poudlard et circulait grâce à eux, librement .

« Que veux-tu, Mini Granger ? Demanda-t-il .

-Devines !

-Tu veux aller voir Mini Malfoy ? Si tu savais comment vos parents se détestaient lors de leurs scolarité …

-Je sais ! Tu me l'as déjà dit un milliard de fois ! Maintenant, s'il te plaît, ouvres-moi !

-Tant que cela ? Tu as le mot de passe ?

-Fichtre d'idiot ! Ouvre moi ce fichu raccourcis ou je déchire ta toile !

-Oui oui calmes-toi ... »

Rose entra dans la salle commune des serpentards et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle. Elle n'aura pas à expliquer sa présence . Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons de troisième année et tapa à la porte . Au bout de quelques minutes, un jeune garçon, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus ouvrit . Il semblait épuisait et était habillé d'un peignoir .

« Weasley ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à une heure du matin ?

-Heureuse de te voir, Zabini ! Tu peux dire à Scorpio de s'habiller et de me rejoindre ? »

Il referma la porte sans dire un mot . Cinq minutes plus tard, Scorpio sortit . Il était mal coiffé, la chemise mal rentrée dans le pantalon . Il baillait et Rose l'attrapa par le bras pour le mener en dehors des cachots .

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me réveiller au milieu de la nuit !

-Bouges, on doit rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune des Gryffondors .

-Sérieusement ? Pourquoi là-bas ?

-Je sais, moi non plus je n'aime pas m'y rendre depuis la dispute l'an dernier à cause du match contre les poufsouffles mais là c'est urgent et demain on ne pourra pas en parler … Je dois demander une chose à mon cousin .

-Pfff... »

Jean était affalé sur un divan, à coté de Carolyn, échevelée, Albus tentait de rester éveillé en secouant la tête par moment, seule Emily tournait en rond en se rongeant les ongles .

« Vous n'avez pas trouvé James ? S'étonna la rouquine .

-Ni ses deux amis le psychopathe et la folle, ajouta Jean en se redressant .

-Ils doivent encore être chez le principal …

-Comment ont-ils l'intention de tenir toute l'année ?, s'enquit Carolyn. Au rythme où ils sont partis, il seront renvoyé de Poudlard avant les vacances de noël !

-Et encore … James a passé ses vacances à préparer un plan foireux … Il a tellement économisé que je le soupçonne de vouloir acheter un château ! Raconta Albus .

-Oh non … Je suppose que les serpentards vont encore en recevoir plein la tête … C'est toujours pour nous, ces mauvaises blagues ! S'exclama Scorpio .

-Les Serdaigles aussi, ne sont pas mis de coté, se plaignit Emily .

-Nous, les poufsouffles, on est tranquilles … Lectis a dû en parler à sa sœur … Avec ses yeux doux d'ange déchu . Ça marche toujours, expliqua le métisse .

-En même temps, il est tellement beau … soupira Emily .

-Sans vouloir te vexer, je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement le genre de filles que Lectis aime …

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle .

-On m'a dit qu'il craquait sur les filles intelligentes ! » railla Jean .

Heureusement que James entra à ce moment là, sinon, Emily aurait très certainement tué le jeune Thomas .

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! S'emballa Albus .

-Si ton frère n'avait pas pris une demi heure pour parler d'une théorie comme quoi le ministre de la magie aurait une liaison avec une chanteuse de rock moldue, on serait certainement rentrés plus tôt, lança Amoris .

-Une moldue qui chante du JAZZ, corrigea le jeune Potter .

-James, tu pourrais me prêter ta carte du maraudeur pour cette nuit ? On a besoin de se rendre à la bibliothèque sans se faire repérer … demanda Rose .

-Toi ? Ne pas te faire repérer ? Désolé, cousine, mais ceci est une mission impossible !

-Bon tu me prête cette carte ou sinon, ma chère tante sera mise au courant de tes exploits d'aujourd'hui avant demain !

-C'est d'accord, mais …

-Vous avez pas de quoi manger ? Coupa Casimir .

-Pfff, soupira Amoris .

-Un soucis ma princesse ? Demanda le châtain .

-Oui, mon soucis, il s'appelle Casimir . »

James tendit son parchemin, à contre cœur à son frère tandis que Jean donnait un paquet de sucreries à Casimir . Cependant, Amoris fut plus rapide et l'attrapa avant son amis .

« Si tu veux manger, il faut que tu le mérite !

-Maiiiiiiiiiiiis …. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il reçut un bonbon en gélatine en plein milieu du front .

« Pff … t'es nul en « attrapage de bonbon par la bouche » ! »

Elle en relança un deuxième, qu'il réussit cette fois-ci à avaler .

« T'es pas si nul que ça en fait ! fit-elle en lui rendant le sachet .

-Vous êtes pitoyables ... » commenta James .

Ils s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher quand il entendirent une voix derrière eux .

« Alors, vous êtes fiers de vous ? Vous allez encore fait perdre des centaines de points aux gryffondors et on n'aura encore pas la coupe cette année ?! » S'énerva Carni, le prêfet de septième année .

Il attrapa Amoris par le bras mais celle-ci se défendit .

« Lâches-moi sale gorille ! S'exclama-t-elle .

-Sinon quoi ? Fit-il, d'une voix menaçante .

-Sinon je te fais exploser la cervelle. » dit calmement Casimir, baguette pointée vers la tête de Carni. Il la lâcha . James et Casimir baissèrent leurs baguette en ramenant leur amie près d'eux .

« Faites attention, vous ne serez pas tout le temps tous les trois … Surtout cette année ! »

Le jeune homme parti dans un rire faisant ressortir sa folie et retourna dans son dortoir .

« Ça va, Amo' ? Demanda James, inquiet .

-Oui oui mais … Il voulait dire quoi par « surtout cette année » ? »

Pendant ce temps dans le couloirs menant à la bibliothèque

« Rose tu vas nous dire ce que tu as en tête ? S'énerva Jean .

-Attends qu'on soit à l'abri de Rusard, je t'expliquerais ! Là, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, donc soit tu te débrouilles de trouver une salle de cours vide et on te rejoins après grâce à la carte du maraudeur, soit tu viens avec nous et tu te tais, chuchota-t-elle .

-Pfff t'es têtue ! »

Rose pris trois livres, en plus de celui qu'elle avait déjà . Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans une salle vide, insonorisée pour ne pas se faire repérer .

« Alors, racontes ce que tu veux nous dire ! »

Rose ouvrit un premier livre et l'ouvrit délicatement, comme lui a apprit sa mère .

« Tout à l'heure, on a tous remarqué, cette femme entrant ensanglantée dans la Grande Salle . Et bien sa tête me rappelait quelqu'un . Et en effet, le visage de cette femme figure dans ces deux livres. »

Elle montra son propre livre et le livre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, nommé « Grands magistrats de la sorcellerie du XXème siècle ».

« Comme vous pouvez le lire, cette femme, nommée Amelia Bones était la directrice du département de la justice magique jusqu'en 1996 . Vous la reconnaissez ? demanda-t-elle, pour s'assurer de ne pas se faire d'idées .

-Oui, c'est elle, commenta Emily surprise .

-On dirait qu'elle n'a pas vieilli ! S'étonna Scorpio .

-Eh bien, justement . Cette femme est morte en 1996, tuée par Voldemort . »

Un silence régna dans la salle . Cette femme ne pouvait pas être morte . Ils l'avaient tous vue, devant eux et bel et bien vivante !

« On se fait des idées, on est fatigués, un mort ne peut pas revenir à la vie ! Justifia Albus .

-C'est là qu'interviennent les deux autres romans . Ceux sont tous des règlements de la sorcellerie . L'un date du XVIIème siècle et l'autre du XXIèem siècle . Regardez, sur cette page à chaque fois est notée la même règle : « Il est interdit et impossible* d'utiliser la magie pour redonner vie à des êtres humains dont le cœur cessé de battre . » . Vous avez vu, cette astérie à coté du mot « impossible » ? Et bien, le bas de la page est déchiré . Comme si on voulait nous cacher ce qu'il y a d'écrit . Et aussi fou que cela puisse vous paraître, ces deux exemplaires sont les deux seules versions qui parlent de la résurrection magique . Et ce sont des spécimen qui n'ont jamais été publiés . J'en avait entendu parler avant mais j'ai préféré vérifier . Vous en pensez quoi ?

-J'en pense que l'on devrait aller se coucher … la nuit porte conseil? » proposa Emily . Tous les autres acceptèrent .

Le lendemain, les emplois du temps furent distribués, Rose et ses amis étaient épuisés et James semblait vouloir déjà préparer un nouveau coup .

« Les serpentards, il sont tellement drôles quand ils pleurent, dit Casimir .

-Non, les Serdaigles, ils se sentent moins supérieurs après, argumenta Amoris .

-Bon, il y aura un jour dans l'année où vous ne vous disputerez pas ? Se plaignit le jeune Potter en réfléchissant à sa prochaine farce .

-Non, il m'énerve .

-C'est une psychopathe c'tte fille !

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça !

-Calme-toi ma princesse, provoqua le châtain

-Je ne suis ni à toi, ni une princesse …

-Très bien cruelle sorcière, conclut James .

-Je préfère ! Bon alors, ce plan, on fait quoi, quand, où ? Demanda la jeune fille .

-J'ai une idée mais elle va nous prendre plusieurs semaines ! Mais je vous promet que ça va être drôle ! Se réjouit James en sautant littéralement de sa chaise pour se rendre à son premier cours .

Rose, elle semblait moins enthousiaste . Ce qu'elle avait découvert la veille la rendait folle . Était-ce possible ? Si oui, pourquoi quelqu'un ferait cela ? La rouquine remarqua la présence qu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui serra la main à Flitwick, puis suivit l'infirmière . Rose attrapa rapidement ses deux amies et passa par la table des gryffondors pour récupérer Albus et sans prévenir les autres, elle suivit discrètement la femme et l'infirmière qui comme elle l'avait deviné, se rendaient à l'infirmerie . « Qu'est ce que tu as encore ? Questionna le jeune Potter .

-Regarde ! »

Ils se glissèrent silencieusement derrière un lit de la salle et regardèrent ce qu'il se passait .

« C'est bien votre tante ? » demanda Pomfresh en montrant la femme qui avait fait irruption dans le château la veille .

La femme ouvrit les yeux ronds et se mit à trembler .

« C'est … C'est pas possible ! Mais … enfin … Je suis allée à son enterrement, je l'ai vu morte ! Comment ? Mais ce n'est pas … qui ?

-Je vous demanderais de taire cette information … Si jamais la population venait à croire qu'une sorcière a ressuscité … Enfin vous me comprenez ?

-Bien sûr … C'est troublant … Si vous en savez plus, vous me contacterez ? Vous savez qui sera sur l'affaire ?

-Évidemment, je vous mettrais au courant ! C'est M,Potter qui a été mis au courant, nous avons préféré demander directement au chef des aurors . Après, elle est revenue ensanglantée hier soir ! J'ai dû refermer un nombre incalculable de plaies ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangé, Suzan et je vous préviendrais si il se passe quelque chose . »

Rose restait bloquée . Tout comme les autres, elle ne savait pas quoi dire . Ils attendirent que les deux adultes quittent le lieu pour parler .

« Tu avais raison, Rose, soupira Albus .

-… Cette histoire ne me plaît pas » remarqua Emily .

« MISS ROXANE WEASLEY, VEUILLEZ VOUS REVEILLER S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! »

La jeune fille sursauta . Elle s'était encore endormie en cours . Une jeune fille brune, devant elle pouffa .

« Tu n'as encore pas dormi de la nuit ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant .

-Non, Soila a encore passée la nuit à raconter son amour fou pour Rodriguez … soupira la rouquine après un bâillement .

-Si elle t'empêche encore de dormir, ça te dirais qu'avec l'aide de Méline et Saturnin, nous irons l'enfermer dans un placard .

-Merci, c'est gentil, Ségolène, mais j'aimerais que vous ne vous fassiez pas renvoyer …

-Moi ça me dérange pas, commenta Saturnin en se retournant, On peut la tuer et la manger aussi !

-C'est écœurant !

-Mais moi j'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce matin donc je ne dirais rien contre un bout de Soila cuite à point ! Surenchérit Damien, un ami de la bande de poufsouffles .

-J'ai jamais vu des poufsouffles aussi cruels, chuchota Fred en voyant le professeur les regarder de travers .

-Poufsouffle et fier de l'être s'exclamèrent Saturnin et et Ségolène sans prendre compte du cours .

-Vous avez fini de discuter ?! S'énerva le professeur de potion .

-Mais monsieur, nous sommes totalement sages et concentrés, répondit Méline .

-Méline, collée samedi de quinze à seize heure, coupa-t-il .

-Alors, « Poufsouffle, un modèle de sagesse » que nous voyons là ?

-Ta bouche, Weasley, ricana Damien, le poufsouffles sont parfaits, c'est juste que personne ne s'en est rendu compte jusque là . »

Le cours continua ainsi, le groupe d'ami ne s'arrêta pas de discuter, après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas assis au fond de la salle pour rien …

Quand vint la pause déjeuner, ils s'assirent tous à la table des poufsouffles pour discuter et s'amusait ensemble .

A la table des serdaigles, l'ambiance était bien moins joyeuse . Rose n'avait rien avalé de son repas et bouquinait, cherchait une solution au problème que lui avait posé cette histoire de revenant . Rose était comme sa mère, bornée et détestait ne pas comprendre quelque chose . Et quand on ne comprend pas, où va-t-on ? On va à la bibliothèque . Et même à la bibliothèque, la jeune fille n'avait rien trouvé . Rien qui ne parlait de morts qui revivent, à part des stupides contes d'enfant, rien .

« Rose, lâche ce livre, soupira Scorpius, manges ou tu vas mourir de faim et je t'assure que tu ne reviendras pas en vie .

-Je dois comprendre … Il y a bien quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il a bien pu se passer pour que cette femme …

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet .

-Si on quelqu'un a bien ressuscité Amelia Bones … Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de ressusciter des mages mages noirs ? »

Carolyn frissonna . En effet ils n'avaient réfléchi à cette possibilité . Emily la regarda effrayée .

« Tu penses vraiment ? Questionna-t-elle. Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un assez fou pour vouloir redonner vie à … Voldemort ?

-Voldemort ? Si seulement il n'y avait que lui ! Je doute qu'il n'y ait eu qu'un seul mage noir depuis le début des temps !

-Rose, tu ne vas pas tenir toute la journée si tu ne mange pas . Tu n'as déjà pas déjeuné ce matin … s'énerva le blond .

-Je n'ai pas faim. » répondit la serdaigle en se levant pour se diriger vers sa salle commune .

Ses amis la regardèrent désespérés . A cet instant là, il surent . Ils surent que cette année ne serait pas de tout repos . Ils surent que cette année serait horrible .

Hugo et Lily, eux étaient aux anges . Leur première journée leur semblaient parfaite . Ils avaient commencé avec le cours de défense contre les forces du mal . Le soir ils paralient avec leur nouvelle amie :

« En réalité, nous sommes des triplettes mais Augustine est une moldue car nos parents le sont aussi. C'est déjà incroyable que Juli et moi soyons des sorcières, raconta June, la jumelle de Gryffondor.

-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez réparties dans deux maisons différentes ? C'est déjà rare pour des frères et sœurs … questionna Hugo .

-Elle a toujours été plus ambitieuse que moi … Et moi plus courageuse qu'elle … Mais votre histoire à vous est encore plus incroyable, vos parents sont des héros de la guerre n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai lu dans un journal sorcier .

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas notre passion d'en parler … On préfère … éviter le sujet . »

Le lendemain se passa calmement pour la plupart des élèves . Presque . Seulement, un certain trio ne pouvait pas rester calme . Le soir était leur partie préférée de la journée et ils comptaient profiter de cette soirée-là .

« Où sont encore passés Potter et ses amis ?! s'énerva Rusard .

\- Dans vos fesses ! Ricana Peeves .

-Tais-toi sale fantôme !

-Oh là ! Raté ! Encore raté ! »

Le vieux concierge tentait de donner des coups de balais à l'esprit farceur, évidemment, en vain .

James, Casimir et Amoris ? Eux étaient encore en train de se balader dans Poudlard . Que cherchaient-ils ? Rien . Ils souhaitaient juste provoquer un peu plus la colère de Rusard . Ils venaient en effet d'écrire sur le mur de son bureau cette réplique : « _Rusard mais pas Rusé_ » .

Ils étaient hilares, dans un couloir non loin de la Grande Salle .

« Heureusement que cet homme est là sinon que ferions-nous de nos nuits ? S'enquit James, essoufflé de sa folle course .

-On se demande bien, répondit Casimir, sarcastique .

-Trop de perversion en une seule personne, râla Amoris .

-Je ne suis pas pervers, j'ai juste l'esprit ouvert !

-D'ailleurs, refermes ton esprit, tu es en train de perdre tes neurones, ricana la jeune fille .

-Casimir ne perd jamais ! »

James leurs fit signe de se taire et d'écouter . Il y avait du monde qui parlait dans les couloirs et il avait reconnu une voix . La voix de son père .

« Bien sûr, oui je comprend, disait Harry .

-Nous sommes inquiets . Cette femme était morte . Comment se fait-il que vingts ans plus tard, elle soit ici ensanglantée mais surtout, vivante ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous . Il faudra attendre qu'elle se réveille pour qu'elle puisse parler … Qu'a-t-elle dit en arrivant ici déjà ?

\- « Vous allez tous mourir, ils vont tous revenir » ou quelque chose du genre . Elle était terrifiée .

-Je comprends, qu'elle soit terrifiée si … si un sorcier a réellement fait ce qu'elle prétend … Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter ! »

James se retourna trop bruyamment et la discussion de M. Potter et le principal .

« Qui est là ? »

Les trois amis étaient en apnée totale : ils n'osaient plus respirer . Ils étaient accroupis au sol dans un angle à l'ombre .

« JAMES ! CASIMIR ! AMORIS !

-Mince, chuchota le jeune châtain en se relevant, accompagné de ses deux amis .

-C'est le cas de le dire, Alderton, vos quelques trente heures de retenue ne vous suffisent pas ?!

-Trente heure ? S'étonna Harry .

-Oui, votre fils mériterait la médaille de l'élève collé le plus de fois en moins de trois heures .

-James, tu me fais honte, le père en un demi-sourire, sinon, je suis heureux de vous revoir suivre mon fils dans les embrouilles, Casimir, Amoris … A moi que ce ne soit lui qui vous suive dans vos embrouilles …

-On préfère rester en groupe, expliqua le fils en un clin d'œil.

-Permettez-moi de les raccompagner, demanda l'adulte au principale, j'aimerais avoir une petite discussion avec eux .

-Évidemment, accepta Flitwick, » persuadé que son élève allait se faire réprimander .

Quand ils furent assez loin, Harry leur demanda :

« Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la cape invisibilité dans ces cas la !?

-On l'avait oublié … Papa, de quoi vous parliez tout à l'heure ? »

L'homme s'arrêta de marcher . Il se retourna vers les adolescents, surpris .

« Je ne tiens pas à jeter un sort d'oubliette sur des mineurs, alors s'il vous plaît promettez-moi de ne rien raconter à personne .

-C'est de la femme qui est arrivée ici hier que vous discutiez, n'est-ce pas ? Continua tout de même la jeune fille .

-Je ne peux rien vous dire .

-Pourquoi elle est en vie si elle était sensé être morte ? Questionna Casimir .

-Je ne sais pas ! Personne ne sait et je suis là pour le découvrir !

-M. Potter ?

-Oui, Amoris ?

-Il ne va rien se passer n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est qu'une affaire comme les autres ?

-Je l'espère . »

« Rose ?

-Oui ?

-Tu dors la nuit ? Demanda Scorpio, de plus en plus inquiet .

-Ça m'arrive …

-Alors tu m'expliques les cernes sous tes magnifiques yeux ?

-Écoutes Scorpio, je ne tiens pas à parler de cela maintenant .

-J'en parle maintenant parce qu'on dirait que tu es sur le point de t'évanouir et que l'on se rend au cours de soin aux créatures magiques . »

En effet, la jeune Weasley avait sale tête, elle ne dormait presque plus, mangeait à peine . Cette histoire de résurrection la rendait folle. Amelia ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et Harry Potter fouillait la forêt interdite tant qu'il pouvait car on avait l'assurance que la victime avait été trouvée là-bas .

« Vous êtes sûre que ça va, miss Weasley ? S'enquit Hagrid en voyant son élève .

-Oui oui ... »

Les gryffondors et serpentards s'avancèrent dans la forêt en Rose avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre . Elle ralentissait le pas, demandant à son ami de rester avec elle . L'inévitable arriva . Hagrid et le groupe d'élèves furent hors de vue et Rose perdit connaissance dans les bras du blond .

« Rose ! Rose ? Réveille-toi s'il te plaît, Rose ! »

La garçon s'agenouilla et prit l'adolescente dans ses bras .

« Rose, je te déteste à en faire toujours qu'à ta tête … Tu ne peux pas nous écouter un peu ? Ho c'est pas vrai Rose, me fais pas ça ! »

Il saisit sa baguette et envoya des étincelles de couleur rouge dans le ciel . Il savait que quelqu'un les verrait . Après tout, il y avait dans cette forêt un groupe d'aurors, et Hagrid .

Il attendit quelques minutes avant d'entendre un bruit inquiétant derrière lui, puis un hurlement .


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey ! Désolée de ma trèèès longue absence mais je me suis consacrée à mon brevet puis il y a eu les vacances ... Mais je reviens avec une chapitre tout chaud :) Bonne lecture !**_

Il y a quelque part au nord de l'Angleterre, un immense marécage isolé. La légende raconte qu'il n'y fait jamais jour, et peu sont ceux qui peuvent le confirme. En effet, qui oserait s'aventurer dans ce lieux si lugubre ? Personne.

Pourtant, Dylan Watson y trainait souvent, dans son vieux bateau de bois le vieil homme parcourait les profondeurs du lieu obscur. Mais ce jour-là, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose était étrange, il se passait des choses étrange dans cet endroit.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de circuler dans l'immense marécage sans crainte. Insouciant, idiot retraité. Parce que s'il avait fuit, peut-être qu'il aurait survécu. Peut-être.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il vit donc des bulles sortir de l'eau usée. C'était inhabituelle, dans ce lieu dénué de toute forme de vie. Il arrêta donc sa vieille barque.

Un visage de femme joliment sculpté sortit doucement de l'eau, suivit par un corps dénudé, recouvert d'une fine couche de crasse mouillée, eau du marécage, elle semblait voler par dessus le bayou. Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrent et fixe le vieil homme qui, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés dévisageait la jeune femme.

« Qu...Qu .. »

En une seconde elle fut propulsés sur la barque, fit signe au vieil homme de se taire. Puis elle explosa de rire, un rire cristallin et terrifiant à la fois.

« Vous...Vous... »

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, blanches qui lui dessinaient une bouche parfaite. « Je suis une sorcière. » Elle caresse doucement son visage pour enlever un peu de la saleté qu'elle avait et l'homme, au bord du malaise, priait pour sa vie.

« Alors, en quelle année sommes nous ?

-Je... Je... Je ne …

-EN QUELLE ANNEE SOMMES NOUS ?! » Hurla-t-elle. Un silence régna avant qu'elle n'explose de rire à nouveau.

Elle respirait la folie et l'homme n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche, tétanisé.

« Pffff... Tomy Tomy … Tomy où es tu mon amour ? » murmura-t-elle, parlant toute seule en fixant le pendentif en forme de serpent qu'elle avait autour du cou.

« Qui est Tomy ? » S'aventura la personne âgée. Elle ne répondit rien et releva la tête, un immense sourire effrayant accroché au visage. « Tomy … continua-t-elle en fixant le ciel, Tomy ! Dit-elle un peu plus fort, TOMY ! Cria-t-elle cette fois, TOMY ! Mon amour où es-tu ?! »

Un éclair déchira le ciel et s'abattit sur la petite barque, électrocuta le vieil homme qui tomba raide, mort. Elle explosa de rire et se leva, descendit de la barque et marcha sur le marécage, prodigieuse et terrifiante, ne s'enfonçant pas dans l'eau .

 _ **Voilà c'était très court mais ça marque le début des ennuis pour nos héros. L'entrée de ce personnage était primordiale et j'espère que c'est pas trop mal écrit :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey je suis là avec une petite suite ! Donc ... Bonne lecture !**_

Scorpio vit alors une ombre s'agrandir mais ne pu distinguer de quoi il s'agissait .

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il en tremblant .

-Personne » Répondit une voix grave et résonnante .

Scorpio tenta de se relever et de porter Rose mais ne fut pas assez rapide .

« Non pas si vite, jeune garçon, reste ici !

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Tu es un Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que me voulez-vous ? répéta le serpentard, en commençant à paniquer .

-Je te veux toi, sale traître ! Je veux te faire regretter la trahison de ton père et de ton grand-père . »

En quelques secondes, l'ombre disparut, en emportant Scorpio avec elle, laissant Rose, toujours inconsciente derrière elle .

« Calmes-toi, je te promets qu'on va le retrouver Rose …

-Mais tais-toi ALBUS ! Il a disparu et c'est de MA faute ! » La jeune Weasley explosa en sanglots, terrifiée par la disparition soudaine de son ami.

Je jeune Potter serra sa cousine dans ses bras, par réflexe pour la calmer. Jean et Emily arrivèrent alors précipitamment, prévenus par l'infirmière.

« Il t'est arrivé quoi jolie rousse ?! S'empressa de demander le poufsouffle.

-Scorpio... »

La situation n'était déjà pas simple mais elle se compliqua quand un homme blond et un homme roux entrèrent dans l'infirmerie en se disputant férocement.

« Ce n'est pas la faute de ma fille ! S'exclama Ron Weasley .

-Je lui avais dit dit de ne pas avoir de si mauvaises fréquentations ! Siffla Drago Malfoy.

-Mais ma fille est une très bonne fréquentation !

-Bien sûr, elle doit avoir hérité ça de son PERE !

-Voyons messieurs ! Allez vous disputer ailleurs ! » S'indigna madame Pomfresh en les mettant à la porte.

« Casimir ! Amoris ! Vous voyez ce que je vois ?! Murmuura James, caché dans l'angle d'un couloir.

-Un blond et un roux qui se disputent ? J'espère qu'ils s'entre-tueront, répondit Casimir tout à fait calme.

-Hey idiot ! Ils ont un prénom les deux ! S'agaça Amoris en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête.

-Bah tu les connais, toi ? Rétorqua le jeune gryffondor.

-Bah non et je m'en fiche, en fait, c'était juste pour avoir une raison de te frapper. »

James les fixa, désespéré et s'avança vers les deux adultes, suivi de ses amis.

« TONTON ROOOOOON ! » hurla-t-il en sautant sur son oncle qui bascula sous le poids de l'adolescent qui était déjà bien grand pour son âge.

« Hey le blond, est-ce que c'est vrai que les blonds sont plus idiots que les autres ? Demanda malicieusement Casimir en se mettant devant Drago.

-Woooooooow vous avez des yeux vachement beaux ! J'aimerais bien les arracher pour les rajouter à ma collection ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en prenant une mine innocente.

Drago soupira, consterné mais les deux enfants continuèrent leurs futilités.

« Hey avant de lui arracher les yeux laisses le répondre !

-Nan mais si les blonds sont vraiment idiots, ils le savent pas puisqu'ils sont idiots et comment veux-tu qu'il te réponde du coup ?! Moi je dis ce qui est prodigieux sur ce monsieur c'est ses yeux ! En plus j'ai faim .

-C'est quoi le rapport ?

-Bah les yeux ça a l'air appétissant .

-Ma 'mor ? J't'ai déjà dit que je t'adorais ?

-Ouais , dit-elle en souriant à l'homme en face d'elle.

-Bah c'était un mensonge » ajouta-t-il.

James explosa de rire en voyant le sourire de sa meilleure amie se déformer en grimace.

« Casi ? J't'ai déjà dit que je sortais avec Damien ? Tu sais, le gars poufsouffle .

-Quoi ?! Sursauta le jeune châtain, baguette en main produisant des étincelles.

-Ouais et tu sais quoi ? Il embrasse SUPER bien .

-QUOI ?! Se répéta Casimir tandis que James redoubla de rires.

-Bah ouais. T'es jaloux ?

-Pas du tout ! »

Elle sourit malicieuse, et s'éloigna silencieusement, sans un mot pour les autres.


End file.
